


Unde feet able

by NotAnotherCursedFic



Category: Rowena - Fandom
Genre: Feet, Multi, im dead inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnotherCursedFic/pseuds/NotAnotherCursedFic
Summary: I h8 u allI got bored near the end so I rushed it bc even I'm not this cursed
Relationships: Rowena/a big foot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Unde feet able

One day, rowena was, once again, googling pics of pcaps feet. She couldnt find what she needed, but wouldnt give up the search just yet. Hours passed, it was dark outside, she was beginning to lose hope.

Suddenly, her phone let off a loud DING. She checked it to see she had gotten yet another message request from a man on seekingarrangements(dot)com. However, to her surprise, this guy wasn't another old, grotty loser like the ones before. His profile said Jeremiah Smith, he was 62, and he was a priest. At this point, she was more than intrigued, so she took a closer look at his pp (profile picture). That was it. That was when she knew that he was the perfect man for her financial needs. 

His profile picture was not of his face, but of his right foot, on which a priest collar was hung around his big toe. 

"Fuck that's hot," Rowena muttered to herself. She immediately accepted the message request and they talked all night long. Jeremiah, who she was calling Jezza after only 2 hours, sent her multiple feet pictures. The pics had different themes; A pirate foot with an eye patch drawn on, a clown foot with a wig and clown paint on the heel, and a pig foot with a big snout! The last one was Rowena's favourite. 

Along with the pics, Jezza sent her £420! He told her he wanted her to meet pcap in that zoom quiz and that she could buy herself a nice bald cap so that, when he saw her, he'd be reminded of his favourite Doctor Who companion, Nardole of course.

Rowena couldn't believe her luck, she'd found a proper fit, rich, nice-footed sugar daddy who had amazing taste in companions. He was her real self-made. What a wonderful Thursday!

Fin.


End file.
